


Mr. Giant

by Fereael



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Banana valentine gift exchange 2019, Gen, Gift Fic, fluff and friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fereael/pseuds/Fereael
Summary: Kindergarden AU! Sing always tries to do right by his friends but getting into the middle of fight never ends well, especially when the fighters are Ash Lynx and Arther. If only their was a teacher around to handle the situation before Sing ends up getting hurt again.A gift for for @haze_daze670. I hope you enjoy!!





	Mr. Giant

                                                            Mr. Giant

 

“I hate you! You mean! Go away!” Sing turned toward the sound of the shout to see Eiji on his feet and glaring at Arthur through eyes that were rapidly forming tears. In his hands Arthur was holding a drawing which she had seemingly torn into several pieces. Sing recognized it as the drawing that Eiji had been working on quietly for the last half-hour. Quickly Sing looked around for their teacher but Mr. Jenkins was nowhere in sight. Where was he? Arthur was being a bully again and saying needed to tell someone before…

 

“Arthur! Why is Eiji crying?”

 

The shout echoed across the room, followed immediately by a blonde haired figure launching himself away from the Lego sets and toward the other boy. Arthur barely had time to turn, still smirking toward his oncoming assailant before Ash slammed into him, and the two boys tumbled to the floor in a world of fists and shredded paper.

 

“No! Ash! Don’t!” Beside them Eiji began to cry in earnest. “Ash is going to get h-hurt!” The black haired boy hiccuped, glancing around wildly for someone, anyone, who could intervene.

 

No one volunteered, not even Ash’s particular friends like Alex and Shorter. After all they all knew that Ash could handle himself and more importantly none of them wanted to get in the middle of that and end up facing the anger of both boys. Again Sing glanced around for their teacher but again it wasn't an adult in sight. What was he thinking leaving them alone? Then Eiji’s eyes fell pleadingly on Sing and Sing sighed. he didn't want to get into the middle of this any more than any of the others did but he hated seeing Eiji cry.

 

He put down the marker he'd been using the color in his own drawing and ran over to the scuffle. The two blonde boys were rolling around on the floor exchanging punches and Sing really wasn't sure what he could do about it. If anything he thought that Eiji might have a better shot of stopping them if only because he wasn't likely to get punched by Ash for his trouble, but Eiji wasn't a fighter, so Sing leaned down and grabbed the back of Ash’s, shirt trying to pull him away from Arthur.

 

“Let go of me!” Quick as a cat Ash turned in Sing’s grip slamming a fist into his shoulder. Sing stumbled backward with a cry, tears forming in his eyes. Just then, taking advantage of Ash’s momentary distraction, Arthur lunged forward and tackled Ash from behind, sending the green eyed boy sprawling on top of Sing. Then everything was confusion as Sing struggled to get out from under Ash and Arthur, his status as the smallest in the class only making his situation all the more difficult as he attempted to push them off of him while dodging the blows that they were still trading wildly.

 

“Enough!” The shout was adult and male but the voice was a strange one, belonging to neither their absent teacher Mr. Jenkins nor headmaster Lobo who periodically checked up on the class.

Suddenly Sing felt the weight on top of him vanished as the two blonde boys were lifted off of him. He rolled over onto his back and looked up, confused, to see what had become of them. What he saw nearly made his eyes pop out of his head. There was a giant standing over him, a giant with black hair and a long hi: black coat who was holding one struggling boy under each of his massive arms.

 

“Put me down!” Ash snapped, clearly unperturbed by either the giant size or the fact that he was now hanging in midair.

 

“Ash don't!” Eiji ran over and grabbed one of Ash’s flailing arms. Ahs tensed as though he was going to yank his arm out of Eiji’s grasp but then he seemed to register who had caught hold of him and he subsided, letting himself hang limply from the giant’s arm.

 

“Good.” The giant said, and he turned his head to glare pointedly down at Arthur who was still making futile grabs for Ash’s hair. At encountering the full force of the giant’s scrutiny however he too stopped struggling and hung, staring up at his captor.

 

“That's better.” The giant said. “Now, no more fighting?” Both boys nodded in sullen assent. “Good, I'll hold you to that promise.”

 

The giant deposited both boys back on their feet. As soon as he touched ground Eiji threw his arms around Ash and buried his head in the blond boy's shoulder. Arthur, meanwhile, stuffed his hands in his pockets and slouched off over to where his friends were playing with the race cars. As soon as his hands were free of troublemakers the giant leaned forward and offered one to Sing who was still lying on his back. Shakily Sing took it and allowed the giant to Poland his feet.

 

“Who are you?” Sing asked.

 

“I'm your new teacher.” The giant replied, Sing supposed in that case it should be Mr. Giant. “You can call me Mr. Blanca.”

 

Mr. giant smiled down at him and Sing blinked up at him through still slightly tear blurred eyes. “Come on kid, let's get you cleaned up.”

 

“My name isn’t kid! It’s Sing!”

 

“Okay okay, Sing then.”

 

 Mr. giant, at that point Sing really couldn't think of him as anything else, tugged lightly on Sing’s hand, pulling to the teacher's desk at the far end of the room. Mr. giant gestured for him to have a seat at the teacher's desk, and so he hopped up onto the wooden chair, rubbing absently at a newly scraped elbow as he did so. Mr. giant knelt in front of him and pulled a first-aid kit out of the desk top left-hand drawer, opened it and began removing Band-Aids and antiseptic cream.

 

“So Sing, can you tell me what happened?”

 

“Arthur started it.”

 

“I see, and can you tell me which one is Arthur?”

 

“He's the tall blonde one with the really mean looking face.” Sing looked up quickly at his new teacher, wondering suddenly if he was about to get in trouble for saying something like that, but Mr. giant just nodded and reached Sing’s to begin applying Band-Aids, so Sing continued. “He's a year older than everyone else in the class because he wasn't allowed to start first grade because he is not good at being nice. He's always trying to pick on Ash because everyone likes Ash only recently he also started picking on Eiji because Eiji’s nice to everyone and Ash really likes him.”

 

“I see.” Mr. giant said, nodding. “But how did you get involved?”

 

“Arthur tore up a drawing that Eiji was making for Ash so Eiji started crying so Ash attacked him for making Eiji cry. Only seeing Ash in a fight made Eiji cry more and I don't like seeing Eiji cry either and there wasn't any teacher to tell so I tried to get them to stop so…”

 

Mr. giant nodded again. “So how exactly did you try to stop them?”

 

“I grabbed the back of Ash’s shirt and tried to pull him away from Arthur…”

 

“And he turned and hit you and Arthur attacked him while he distracted?”

 

Sing nodded, surprised. “How did you…”

 

Mr. giant chuckled softly. “I've seen a good many fights in my day. Tell me something Sing, does this happen a lot?”

 

Sing nodded, still pondering his teachers last words. What did he mean he'd _seen a good many fights_? who was this strange teacher anyway?

 

“Including the part where you try to stop it and end up getting flattened?”

 

Blushing slightly Sing looks down at the floor nodded again.

 

“Okay well in future, if a fight starts, I want you to come tell me before you try to stop it yourself but, I also know that there will be times, like when you're on the playground for recess, when I won't necessarily be right there, so I think I'll teach you some techniques for stopping the fight that won't end up with you at the bottom of a pile up.”

 

Sing’s head snapped up and he stared, wide-eyed, at his new teacher. “Really?”

 

Mr. giant chuckled at his obvious incredulity. “Really.”

 

“But wouldn't it be against school rules for you to teach me how to fight?”

 

“It would, but I'm not teaching you how to fight, I'm teaching you how to stop fights, and there's nothing in the rules against that.” Mr. giant winked.

 

Sing stared up at this strange new teacher. He wasn't sure who Mr. giant was or where he'd come from but Sing had a feeling that they were going to get along.

 

 

 


End file.
